Don't Jump
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Fanfiction inspirada na música Don't Jump da Banda Tokio Hotel. Songfic.


**Don't Jump - ****By Afrodite**

* * *

**Fanfiction inspirada na música Don't Jump da banda Tokio Hotel.**

* * *

Beta reader

**Dark Lady**

•∞•∞•

Gênero

**Deathfic**

•∞•∞•

Spoilers

**RdM**

•∞•∞•

Agradecimentos

**À querida amiga Jansev**

•∞•∞•

Disclaimer

**Personagens e cenários que vocês reconhecerem pertencem a J. K. Rowling & Cia. Não obtenho nenhum ganho financeiro escrevendo sobre eles, estou apenas me divertindo.**

* * *

A mente de Hermione estava entorpecida pela dor e seus sentidos já não respondiam prontamente. Caminhava até o topo da torre de astronomia sem se atentar ao caminho que seus pés a levavam, os olhos vermelhos, o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Seus pensamentos tinham apenas um destino.

"Severus..."

_On top of the roof  
__**Em cima do telhado **_

_The air is so cold and so calm  
__**O ar é tão frio e tão calmo **_

_I say your name in silence  
__**Digo seu nome em silêncio **_

_You don't want to hear it right now  
__**Você não quer ouvi-lo agora  
**_

Horas antes, naquele mesmo lugar, onde tantas vezes haviam se encontrado e se amado intensamente, Snape a fizera jurar que faria tudo o que fosse necessário para ajudar Harry na luta contra o Lord das Trevas, tudo para que o amigo tivesse êxito. Naquele momento ela não percebeu o peso do que havia dito, a responsabilidade que tão calmamente ele depositara sobre seus ombros, e as consequências dessas mesmas palavras. _O alto preço desse juramento._

E ainda, antes que se separassem, ele, hesitando por um doloroso segundo, a tomou nos braços. Os olhos negros consumindo-a, e então, sem poder mais resistir, a beijou. Um beijo rude, quase lhe esmagava os lábios, mas ao qual ela retribuía com paixão, o coração palpitando forte, cheia de medo e desejo. _Agora ela sabia que fora um beijo de despedida._

_The eyes of the city  
__**Os olhos da cidade **_

_Are counting the tears falling down _

_**Contam as lágrimas que caem  
**__Each one a promise of everything  
__**Cada uma é uma promessa de tudo que  
**__You never found  
__**Você nunca encontrou  
**_

Seu peito arfava, mal suportando toda a dor, exageradamente violenta para ser contida. Queria voltar no tempo e resgatá-lo, mas sabia que era tarde. Não havia mais nenhuma possibilidade de fazê-lo retornar.

O desespero tomava conta de todo o seu ser, o corpo trêmulo e palpitante. Não conseguia mais conter seu ímpeto.

- SEVERUS! – gritou para os céus, desabando sob o peso de sua impotência. Chorando cada vez mais, em dolorosa agonia.

Lá embaixo, os aliados comemoravam a morte de Voldemort e de alguns comensais. Os gramados belamente iluminados, coloridos pelas faíscas que emitiam de suas varinhas, a guisa de fogos de artifício. Não fosse o momento triste e doloroso, ela estaria junto deles, exaltando a vitória do amor. Do bem maior. Eram luzes tão lindas e brilhantes, _convidativas_. Como seria bom esquecer-se da dor e simplesmente entregar-se àquelas luzes, àquela alegria.

_I scream into the night for you  
__**Eu grito na noite por você  
**__Don't make it true  
__**Não torne isso verdadeiro  
**__Don't jump  
__**Não pule  
**__The lights will not guide you through  
__**As luzes não irão guiá-la  
**__They're deceiving you  
__**Elas estão enganando você  
**__Don't jump  
__**Não pule  
**__Don't let memories go  
__**Não deixe ir as memórias  
**__Of me and you  
__**De mim e de você **_

_The world is down there  
__**O mundo está lá em baixo **_

_Out of view  
__**Fora de vista **_

_Please don't jump  
__**Por favor, não pule**_

De súbito, foi tomada por imensa euforia, tal como se em suas veias corresse uma substância tóxica, uma droga. O rosto de Snape sobreveio por entre a névoa que se formava em meio às luzes, a expressão mais suave do que tivera em vida, quase serena.

- Sim, Severus, eu também preciso de você. – murmurou, cerrando os olhos e suspirando baixinho, entre soluços.

Os momentos únicos, intensos e apaixonados que haviam desfrutado, passeavam por sua mente, lembranças gravadas a ferro e fogo. A primeira vez que se abandonaram ao desejo que já não conseguiam conter. A urgência dos beijos e dos carinhos dele, como se aquele momento, aquela entrega, pudessem remover o estigma que carregava.

_You open your eyes _

_**Você abre seus olhos **__**  
**__But you can't remember what for  
__**Mas não se lembra para quê **_

_The snow falls quietly  
__**A neve cai calmamente **_

_You just can't feel it no more  
__**Mas você não pode mais senti-la **__**  
**__Somewhere up there  
__**Em algum lugar,**_

_You lost yourself in your pain  
__**Você perdeu-se na sua dor **_

_You dream of the end  
__**Você sonha com o fim **_

_To start all over again  
__**Pra começar tudo de novo**__**  
**_

Chegou bem perto do muro baixo de pedra, coberto pelo musgo. Descalçou os sapatos e escalou, parando na beirada, a um passo do abismo. Um vento suave como um murmurar remexeu seus cabelos e ela abriu os braços em resposta ao convite silencioso que ele lhe fazia.

Seria tão bom estar em seus braços novamente, sentir o contato da pele dele com a sua, seus beijos ávidos. Sentiu que poderia abraçá-lo, parecia tão próximo.

_I don't know how long  
__**Eu não sei por quanto tempo **_

_I can hold you so strong  
__**Posso segurar-lhe tão forte **_

_I don't know how long  
__**Eu não sei por quanto tempo **_

_Just take my hand  
__**S**__**egure minha mão **_

_I'll gave you the chance  
__**Eu te dou uma chance **_

_Don't jump  
__**Não pule**__**  
**_

Ela o viu aproximar-se, estender-lhe a mão para capturar a sua e sorrir aquele meio sorriso que ela conhecia tão bem.

Só mais um passo e não haveria mais barreiras, estariam juntos para sempre.

- Estou indo, meu amor! – Hermione murmurou enquanto ia ao encontro daquele que fora o seu único amor.

_And if all that can't hold you back  
__**E se você não puder mais voltar atrás **_

_I'll jump for you _

_**Eu pularei por você **_

* * *

"_O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter coragem para ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício."_

(**Stendhal**)

**

* * *

**

**N/A(****1)****:** Estou deixando o link do YouTube para que vocês possam curtir a música enquanto leem a fanfic. É só tirar os espaços entre as letras. :)

**http: // www. youtube. com /watch? v =mXH1bbEa5fI&feature =fvst**

**N/A(2): **Desculpem-me pela formatação (ou falta dela... :p). Sou nova por aqui e ainda não aprendi direito como postar... :*

* * *

Reviews são muito bem-vindos! Bjs! ;)


End file.
